Confessions
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: After just returning from the netherworld, Hiyori realizes that if she isn't honest about her feelings for Kanami, she'll die with regrets. But, after years of concealing and protecting her heart, will the Heijou Toji find it easy to do so? Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori


**A/N: Sup peeps! It's me, YukinaTakanashi, and once again I have a juicy good Kanami X Hiyori one-shot for you guys! Been brain-dead lately what with Christmas approaching in just a few days. Honestly, I'm nearly broke due to having to shop for presents. Also, I have lots of friends in Japan, so mailing Christmas gifts to them is taking every coin out of my pocket. *internally crying***

 **But, enough of my complaining! This fanfic takes place during the final episode of Toji No Miko, when our two favorite lovebirds are standing underneath the cherry blossoms. Honestly, that was one of the yuri-est scenes I ever saw in the series. Lol.**

* * *

 **Confessions**

Kanami gently squeezed the hand of the raven-haired girl behind her. It felt so peaceful with the wind blowing through their hair as cherry blossom petals fell softly around them. The warmth coming from Hiyori's hand reminded Kanami that this serene moment was real and that she was not dreaming. Just a few moments ago, they had returned from the netherworld safe and sound. Words couldn't describe the anticipation the Minoseki Toji felt, wanting to see her friends again. How long she and Hiyori had been gone Kanami didn't know, but one thing she was sure of was that she would never waste any precious moment with her loved ones ever again.

"It's beautiful," Kanami breathed, taking in the pink trees around them.

"Indeed," Hiyori agreed.

While Kanami had feelings of excitement inside her, Hiyori's mind was clouded with hesitation. Her time in the netherworld caused the Heijou Toji to have an epiphany of sorts. After being close to death and speaking with the younger version of her mother, it was only natural for Hiyori's thoughts to change quite a bit. And to think that for more than half of her life she held a grudge against something out of her control.

"Time is so precious," Hiyori blurted out.

"Hm?"

Kanami turned her head slightly, wondering what caused Hiyori to say this out of the blue. However, she let a smile creep up her face at the deep meaning behind her friend's words.

"It is," Kanami said.

Hiyori let a similar look of happiness cross her face. However, her mind still had the slightest bit of fear in it. Exorcising Tagitsuhime into the netherworld in exchange for half of their lives... Hiyori couldn't help but let a heavy weight tug at her heart. Her body would slowly deteriorate and after who knew how many years, she would eventually die—and so would Kanami. Hiyori's vision blurred with tears, once she began to wonder about who would pass away first...leaving the other alone. She was going to die with regrets, just like her mother.

"Kanami?"

"Yes, Hiyori-chan?"

The Heijou Toji bit her lip, before saying, "I need to tell you something before I regret it."

"You can tell me anything, Hiyori-chan. We're friends," Kanami smiled.

She turned around and took both of Hiyori's hands in her own, facing her face-to-face. The kindness Hiyori could see in Kanami's eyes gave her a bit of courage, as she took a deep breath.

"Do you...remember what Tagitsuhime said about us? After you released me from her body?" Hiyori asked.

Kanami tilted her head, trying to remember. "Something about us being lovebirds, right? But why are you bringing this up now?"

Hiyori bit her lip, a dark blush spreading over her pale cheeks. This was harder than she thought. Hiyori couldn't understand how other girls were able to express their feelings so easily. Secretly, the Heijou Toji envied their capability to do so. She'd hear her classmates gossiping about boys every lunch break or fawning over some random model's picture. Girls her age would constantly ask her whether she had a crush on a boy, shoving magazine covers of shredded men in her face...but Hiyori would feel nothing. Her heart knew nothing about love...until she started getting along with a certain brown-haired Toji.

"W-What did you think about Tagitsuhime calling us that?" Hiyori eventually asked.

Her Minoseki friend sweatdropped slightly, as she mulled over the situation. She didn't know if she was seeing things or not, but Hiyori's cheeks looked as though they were burning from embarrassment.

"Well, it would make sense for her to keep on referring to us as birds. After all, our okatanas are named after them," Kanami hesitantly laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Kanami, you're avoiding the question."

The Minoseki Toji's smile dropped slightly, as she stared at the intensity in Hiyori's burgundy eyes. With the cherry blossom petals falling and the wind blowing her hair, the beauty of the ebony-haired girl almost made Kanami have a nosebleed.

She coughed, clearing her throat, before replying, "I thought it was nice."

Then, with a smile, Kanami added, "It was almost as though Tagitsuhime knew the future of our fate."

"Kanami..."

"We'll always be together, Hiyori-chan. Not just through okatana and fate, but also through heart," Kanami said. "I'll always share half of your burden."

Hiyori's heart swelled and she could feel her tears making a reappearance. Those words meant so much to her and she had waited to hear them for so long. Kanami gasped slightly, once clear salty liquid started rolling down the Heijou Toji's cheeks.

"Hiyori-chan?! Are you okay? I'm sorry if I said something wrong to make you upset!" she apologized.

Hiyori wiped at her tears with her green sleeve, as she choked out, "I'm not upset..."

"Eh?"

"...I'm happy."

Hiyori let her tearful eyes meet Kanami's, as she gulped, "I love you."

"Huh?"

The three words almost didn't make sense to the Minoseki Toji. They were just so unexpected that they didn't register right away in Kanami's mind. She hesitantly grasped Hiyori's arms. The crying girl before her just looked so delicate and fragile that Kanami couldn't imagine the thought of how much effort and courage it took for Hiyori to say that. Hiyori looked as though she might break any second.

"Do you mean that?" Kanami gasped. "Hiyori-chan...do you really love me?"

Hiyori let a gulp make its way down her throat, as she breathed, "I...really _really_ love you!"

"Do you know how much I've wanted to just tell you?" she continued. "Ever since that night when you promised to share my burden, my feelings for you grew. I tried to not listen to my heart because I knew you couldn't possibly love me in return."

Her words fumbled, as Hiyori's heart forced her to pour out her feelings.

Her tears continued to spill, as she cried, "But, no matter how hard I tried to ignore my love for you, it just wouldn't disappear."

Kanami remained silent, waiting for Hiyori to finish.

"I'm sorry," Hiyori apologized, letting out a sad laugh. "I needed to tell you that. I knew I'd die with regrets if I didn't tell you at all. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I'll leave you alone and—"

However, she was silenced once Kanami pressed her lips against her own. Hiyori's eyes widened with shock, wondering if this was real. The fluttering in her stomach told her that it wasn't a dream though. That she, Juujou Hiyori, was kissing Etou Kanami, the girl she loved. After quite a while, Kanami broke apart their lips, with tears in her own eyes.

"And do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words?" she said.

"Kanami..."

"I love you too, Hiyori-chan. As I said before, we'll always be together."

And with those words, she connected their lips together once more. This time, Hiyori kissed back, closing her eyes and melting into Kanami's arms. In that moment, both of the girls made a silent vow, promising to remain truthful about their feelings, wanting to cherish every moment together before death.

 _Together forever...through okatana, fate, and heart..._

* * *

 **A/N: Just something short and sweet about these two little lovebirds. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


End file.
